Cryptographic algorithms and the protocols that use them require keys which are based upon random numbers. For example, such keys can be secret/shared keys used by symmetric key algorithms such as the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) and the Data Encryption Standard (DES) used for block or stream encryption and public/private key pairs used by asymmetric key algorithms such as Riverst, Shamir, Adleman (RSA) and Digital Signal Algorithm (DSA).
A trusted platform module (TPM) is an integrated circuit (device) that conforms to the trusted platform module specification to enable trusted computing features. The manufacturer of the TPM provisions an asymmetric key to each TPM. This asymmetric key can be used for encryption and to obtain other keys.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.